Confianza ciega
by Fresa
Summary: Había pasado 1 año desde que él se había marchado, pero sabía que él volvería; confiaba ciegamente en él y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar. [.::ONE SHOT::.]


Los personajes que reconocen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los que no reconocen son creados por mi imaginación.

**CONFIANZA CIEGA.**

Ya había pasado 1 año desde el término de la cuarta guerra ninja. La gente estaba más tranquila y en cierto sentido feliz de que por fin estuviesen en paz, no solo entre naciones y aldeas, sino que también de amenazas externas.

Sakura también estaba tranquila, ya que Sasuke por fin había aceptado que su lugar estaba en Konoha, aún cuando no había querido quedarse después de la guerra; pero recordaba su despedida de aquella vez y se tocó la frente.

_-Te veré cuando regrese- dijo Sasuke posando sus dedos en la frente de ella. -…y gracias- esto último lo dijo solo para ella. _

Se sonrojó recordándolo. Después de ese gesto sabía que volvería, lo sabía; lo único es que no sabía cuando.

Su vida más o menos había sido un tanto agitada. Estaba de ayudante principal en el hospital y debía atender a varios heridos, entre ellos muchos jóvenes, de entre los cuales había ganado admiradores.

-Sakura-san…- había dicho uno de ellos una tarde mientras le vendaba el torso con rapidez y eficacia.

-¿Qué pasa? ya casi termino - dijo apurando la técnica, sin darse cuenta de lo enrojecido que estaba el rostro de su paciente.

-¡Me gustas!- soltó de repente el chico, cuando la pelirrosa hubo terminado su curación.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella, observándolo directamente a los ojos, clavando esas orbes verde esmeralda sobre esos pobres ojos marrón.

-Me gustas…- dijo tragando fuerte el chico, esos ojos de alguna manera lo intimidaban, eran muy intensos. Sakura se quedó en silencio, nunca esperaba que eso le pasara a ella. El chico era bien parecido, habían hablado muchas veces y era simpático, muy amable con ella y bastante alegre a pesar de la guerra, pero no era Sasuke, definitivamente no era él. Formó una media sonrisa recordando al Uchiha, lo extrañaba, pero ahora tenía que resolver otros asuntos.

-Lo siento…- dijo después de varios minutos en silencio -…pero hay alguien más- terminó la chica.

-Entiendo…- respondió apenado el chico. Después de eso se fue.

Había sido un problema desde el inicio porque no había sido el único con el que había pasado lo mismo, no solo pacientes, sino que chicos de otras aldeas habían llegado a Konoha para declararse, al parecer se había vuelto muy famosa después de la guerra y lo único en que pensaba es que ninguno de ellos era Sasuke.

También tuvo complicaciones en el hospital, en especial con las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Se había sabido que uno de los pacientes se había declarado a la pelirrosa y muchas cuchicheaban sobre eso. No solo sabían de todas las declaraciones en el hospital, sino que fuera de este; las chicas no sabían como es que ella había rechazado a tantos chicos, algunos muy lindos, y se creaban teorías sobre lo sucedido. Su amor había muerto en batalla y nunca más volvería a amar; otras decían que en realidad le gustaba su compañero de equipo Uzumaki Naruto, pero en realidad ella siempre lo reprendía así que no era una teoría sustentable; otras más envidiosas decían que era una presumida o que no gustaba de los chicos, sino que de las chicas; y así continuaban las teorías.

Una señora de edad que trabajaba en el hospital había sido más directa con la chica, su nombre era Ryoko, ella la había encarado un día en que le había tocado trabajar en conjunto.

-Todas cuchichean porque has rechazado miles de hombres- dijo la señora sin rodeos, tranquilamente.

Sakura la miró de reojo cansada -No los cuento…- respondió ella simplemente.

-¿No sería bueno que dejaras de esperar? Tienes tantos pretendientes y no te dejas querer- dijo la mujer mayor calzando en aquella palabra que tenía marcada en su mente "esperar".

-¿Dejar de esperar?- repitió Sakura, estrangulando las palabras angustiada.

-Sería bueno para ti… - tanteó la mujer.

Se quedó en silencio. Dejar de esperar era renunciar al amor, renunciar a él: Sasuke Uchiha. No lo haría, confiaba en él.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar de esperar- dijo Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa -no voy a renunciar a él, sé que va a regresar- terminó.

-Ay, mi niña- dijo la señora esbozando una sonrisa triste - Tan joven- suspiró -lo único que puedo hacer por ti es callar a las tontas de por aquí- dijo terminando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias Ryoko-san, lo sé- le sonrió la pelirrosa.

Eso era el resumen de todo un semestre. No solo tuvo que lidiar con la post guerra y los heridos, sino que además tuvo que aguantar una comidilla de rumores a la que tuvo que hacer oídos sordos. No renunciaría a Sasuke, jamás lo haría.

-Sakura-chan, buenos días- nuevamente había entrado sin tocar la puerta, se aguantó las ganas de tirarle su libro a la cara.

-¡Debes tocar antes de entrar, shannaroo!- gritó la pelirrosa levantando su puño.

-El brazo está perfecto- dijo a su amiga, pasando de su grito.

Sakura suspiró y lo hizo sentarse en la camilla. Ese día había soñado pesadillas, tanto de la guerra como con Sasuke, se veía en su cara que estaba cansada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto quedamente.

-No dormí bien, nada más- le respondió simplemente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Le terminó de sacar la venda y ahí estaba el brazo color blanco papel. Se quedó quieta, se acordó de Sasuke una vez más. Por la pelea que Naruto había tenido con el Uchiha, ambos habían perdido un brazo, pero gracias a eso el moreno había decidido volver a ellos. Además, él no había querido aceptar el brazo que Tsunade-sama había hecho para él y eso la entristecía porque se hubiese quedado más rato. Salió de su ensoñación y fue a buscar las vendas nuevas. Naruto vio sus ojos tristes.

-Él va a volver- le dijo con esa voz sería llena de confianza, mientras ella empezaba a vendarle el brazo. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y la convicción de sus ojos azules la hizo sonreír.

-Lo sé- susurró la pelirrosa contenta. Naruto era una gran persona y como amigo no había nadie mejor que él. Le había reafirmado su confianza una vez más.

Ese día era su primer día libre en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan agotada que Tsunade-sama le había dado un descanso porque lo merecía, así que había decidido que entrenaría para liberar las tensiones y luego se tomaría un buen baño.

Era temprano en la aldea, por lo que no había mucho movimiento, el sol estaba a punto de salir y ella se preparaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba calentando cuando el sol le dio en la cara y una extraña silueta se contrapuso al sol.

Tuvo que cubrirse la cara para poder distinguir quien estaba junto con ella en el campo, pero solo veía negro. La silueta se movió en su dirección y a unos metros de distancia pudo ver quien era.

Sintió como el peso de ese año le caía encima, el estómago se le revolvió y la garganta se le apretó. Se mordió el labio y sus ojos se aguaron. Ahí, parado frente a ella estaba a quien había esperado tanto tiempo. Sus piernas le tambalearon, pero no pudo más que correr en su dirección y en un ataque de valentía, se le abalanzó sintiendo que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo después de haber esperado tanto.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo con la voz estrangulada.

Uchiha Sasuke se sorprendió con el abrazo de la chica, esperaba un golpe, un grito o, en el peor de los casos, nada de parte suya, es decir, la indiferencia absoluta; pero un abrazo fue uno de los escenarios que no pudo imaginar y en verdad a parte de sorprendido, estaba emocionado.

Lo bueno es que no la separó de él como normalmente lo haría, por el contrario, con su único brazo le rodeó la cintura.

Las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a salir como siempre pasaba cuando veía al moreno. Apretó sus brazos contra él y logró bajar sus hombros a la altura perfecta para que ella colora su cara entre su cuello y clavícula. Luego él apretó más su brazo contra su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al del chico, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder contener su cabeza en su hombro. El calor que proporcionaba el Uchiha la hacía sentir muy bien y las lágrimas no paraban de bajar.

Los dos se quedaron así mucho rato. El sol era él único que los acompañaba. Ella se separó por fin de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Ahí volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que tanto había extrañado. Sintió como el brazo que la sujetaba la soltaba y creyó que el momento terminaba, pero una mano se posó entre su cuello y su mejilla. Se sonrojó, sabía que iba a pasar así que cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, luego sintió la suavidad de otros labios sobre los suyos y una explosión de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su cuerpo, si no fuese porque estaba afirmada de su cuello, lo más probable es que se hubiese desvanecido. Cuando se vieron en la necesidad de respirar, se separaron.

-He regresado- dijo él con la voz grave que recordaba.

-Bienvenido- tartamudeó ella apretándolo más -te estaba esperando- susurró sonriendo.

Fue el mejor día de descanso que tenía en meses; por fin podía estar tranquila de que todo estaría bien y que cuando él volviera a irse, ella lo esperaría con más fuerzas que las últimas veces para reafirmar su amor por él.

—o—

Este es mi primer SasuSaku, espero les guste, me cuentan que tal.

Un beso a todos.

**Fresa. **


End file.
